


An Invitation

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Silver in the Wood - Emily Tesh
Genre: Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	An Invitation




End file.
